Eddy
Eddy '''is one of the two known computer robots in the Davenport household. Eddy loves teasing everyone, which is why they find him annoying and creepy. His body consists of letters that make up his name: E - the body, D D - his eyes, Y - his suit. After Douglas blew up the lab in No Going Back, in Sink or Swim it was revealed he had been destroyed, much to Tasha's amusement. This is probably due to his mainframe computer being located in the lab. However, when Donald Davenport rebuilt the lab in Mission: Mission Creek High, Eddy was reinstalled. Personality Eddy is very sarcastic, and seems to dislike many of the people that live in the house, with the obvious exception for Donald Davenport. Eddy enjoys taunting and teasing everyone in the household, and because of it has been labeled as somp. He particularly does not like Tasha and has a continuously bickering relationship with her. He also likes getting the attention of Donald and loves playing dodge-ball with him, however, he cheats, causing Donald to hate playing dodge-ball with him. Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn * Commando App * Bionic Birthday Fail * Drone Alone * Chore Wars * Night of the Living Virus * Concert in a Can Season 2 * Speed Trapped * Missin' the Mission * Spike's Got Talent * Leo vs. Evil * Bionic Showdown * Adam Up * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * Mission: Mission Creek High * Scramble the Orbs * Three Minus Bree Season 4 * TBA Trivia * He cheats at dodge-ball. * Eddy has only done a bracket smile once and it was in Drone Alone. * He sometimes refers to Donald as "Daddy", which Donald finds weird. * He doesn't care really care about anyone, but Donald. (Crush, Chop and Burn) * He is frenemies with Leo, making Leo his second least hated person in the Davenport family. * He had a crush on another one of Davenport's computer robots named Edie.' * Everyone called him creepy. * He was once called Teddy when a virus entered him and causes him to turn evil, in Night of The Living Virus. * Chase thinks it would take years to shut him down, but' 'Adam does it in seconds. * Eddy thought Marcus is cool and respects his underhanded tactics. * He hates Tasha the most out of all the Davenports because he thinks that Donald doesn't have any time for him since she moved in. * Tasha is now able to control Eddy since she controls Eddy's mute button as of Speed Trapped. * He's wondering if Douglas Davenport was hiring. * He used to have a mobile unit, which later on got crushed on a mission due to a "big fan". * He could be inspired by the computer from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Eddie. * He drove Tasha and Donald safely back home driving the plane. (Drone Alone) * His activation date is the same day (but 4 years before) Donald's and Tasha's anniversary. * He 'dies' in No Going Back due to the explosion of the lab. This was confirmed by Leo in Sink or Swim. * Donald re-installs him in, Mission: Mission Creek High. * He is the only character to 'die' and then be revived later. * He was once stuck in Tasha's body via a failed invention made by Leo. (Three Minus Bree) * His body (the darker pixels) is in the shape of an 'E', his eyes have the shape of a 'D' and is suit the shape of an 'Y'. * It is unknown where he is after Three Minus Bree, though he was placed back in his usual spot. * His initial corresponds with Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr Davenport's initial: '''A'dam, 'B'ree, 'C'hase, 'D'onald, 'E'ddy. * He will return in Season 4 in human form, and will be played by Will Forte, who is also Eddy's voice. * It is unclear what role he will have at Davenport Bionic Academy. Memorable Quotes Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic [[Category:Anti-